Un cumpleaños problemático
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: En la fecha especial para ambos Ino debe salir en una misión pero regresará con el mejor regalo para Shikamaru


Hola a tod@s este fic surgio en cuanto recordé la fecha sin duda alguna dos dias especiales para toda fan del ShikaIno

—Dialogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

.

.

UN CUMPLEAÑOS PROBLEMÁTICO

.

.

...

—Shikamaru —acompaño el susurro un gemido cerca del oido del moreno.

—Ino —sujeto su coleta rubia y acercó su rostro para poder besar sus labios.

Ino estaba extaciada degustando de los labios del moreno mientras su cadera se movía con mayor rapidez intensidicando la penetración.

Shikamaru la sujeto del tracero para aumentar la velocidad hasta que sintió el cuerpo de la chica endurecerse y la beso con mayor intensidad sin dejar de penetrarla hasta que él sintió su cuerpo tensarse hasta correrse en el interior de la rubia.

—Te amo —susurraron ambos cuando sus cuerpos se relajaron.

Ino se dejó caer a un lado abrazando al moreno por el costado.

—Me fascina que toda tu energía la uses en este momento —Ino sonrió recorriendo con sus dedos el torso del chico.

—Problematica —sonrio y la sujeto por la cintura para acercarla más a él.

.

o.o.o.o.o.

.

Shikamaru se encontraba recostado en su cama contemplando el techo y recordando la despedida que había tenido con la rubia un día antes de que partiera de misión, una que a su parecer habia durado más de lo esperado.

—Tres días —murmuro molesto mientras se levantaba y sujetaba la notificación de la misión que se le habia encomendado a la Yamanaka.

Desde un inicio le suplico que no la aceptará, no fue solo por el hecho de que sus cálculos existía una infinidad de percances al introducirse en un lugar enemigo y obtener información, no dudaba de las habilidades de la chica, en especial para obtener información ya que sus dones, técnica y atributos le ayudaban.

Lo que más le molestaba es que decidio irse una semana antes de su cumpleaños, de aquella fecha tan especial para ambos donde desde pequeños habian compartido un vinculo que los había llevado al matrimonio, uno que a pesar de llevar tres años hacia que el amor entre ellos creciara en cada momento.

Bufo al escuchar sonar el teléfono, camino molesto y sujeto la bocina del artefacto.

—Gracias mamá —susurro en su típico tono de aburrimiento tras escuchar las felicitaciones de su progenitora.

—¿Ino ya regreso?

«Eso quisiera» mordió su labio cuando la preocupación se apodero de él.

—Aun no, pero no creo que se demore. Adiós —colgo y se dirigio al cuarto de baño para comenzar su día.

Se tomó el tiempo permitiendo que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo, mientras se relajaba no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cada momento que paso junto con su esposa en esa habitación, en la bañera, la regadera y cuando ella se sobrepasaba en la ingesta de alcohol donde él termina sujetando su cabello mientras ella intenta contener lo ingerido.

«Más te vale regresar pronto» cerro el grifo, sujeto una toalla y la envolvió en su cintura.

Sonrió al ver que era la toalla que envolvía el cuerpo de la chica. Mientras secaba su cabello sus pensamientos eran llenados con la imágen de la chica que de seguro estaría gritando para que él se apresurara y comenzará con los preparativos de la fiesta.

No queria admitir que extrañaba los gritos, los golpes y su energía que emanaba aunque estuviera cansada, siempre demostraba una sonrisa que lo calmaba y llenaba de satisfacción.

Termino de alistarse, escombro el cuarto para que la chica no lo rporendiera por tenerlo en desorden.

«Te amo» miro hacia la cama visualizando la silueta de la chica y salió de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba por la aldea buscaba con la mirada el regalo perfecto para ella, a pesar de que ella tenía todo lo que queria él sentia la obligación por sorprenderla, de darle algo especial cada año.

Cuando llegó a una tienda encontró una pulsera de plata con decoraciones verdes y moradas, justo sus colores favoritos; solicito que grabarán su fecha de cumpleaños y se lo envolvieran.

Sonrió al recibir el paquete y lo guardo en la bolsa de su chaleco. Al dar un paso cerró los ojos al sentir una presión en su pecho.

«Ino» alzo la mirada e intento avanzar pero su cuerpo se había paralizado y comenzó a sentirse mareado.

—¿Shikamaru? —una voz femenina se acercó al ver la palidez del chico.

—Sakura —susurro y respiro profundo para poder erguirse.

—¿Estas bien? —sujeto por los hombros del moreno para revisar sus pupilas.

—Tranquila estoy bien —sonrio y se apartó de la mujer— te espero en la tarde —camino y alzo la mano, dandole la espalda a la chica, a modo de despedida.

«Ino» se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea y violentamente golpeó el escritorio de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada.

—Nara ¿qué ocurre? —uno de los guardias se levanto y manteniendo su distancia con el chico hablo firme.

—¿Qué saben de Ino? —cruzo los brazos y miró serio al hombre.

—Su escuadron ya debe estar de regreso, querian comprobar si la información obtenida era viable y por eso demoraron más —hablo rápido mientras le extendía un pergamino al hombre para que comprobará que le decía la verdad.

—Gracias —devolvio el pergamino y suspiro aliviado, al menos la chica estaba bien.

Retomo su camino más tranquilo por la seguridad y regreso de Ino, sin embargo, no podía explicarse su actuar, él no era un obcesivo pero el no tener a la chica cerca le hacia sentir solo, se había hecho dependiente a la rubia, a sus caricias, sus besos, su presencia.

Por alguna razón el saber que estaba cerca le motivo a darle la sorpresa, sonrió y siguió su camino hasta encontrar a sus compañeros que le ayudarían.

.

o.o.o.o.o.

.

—Sigan sin mi —susurro Ino mientras se recargaba en un tronco y con cuidado empezaba a sentarse.

—Yamanaka-san ¿está bien? —un miembro del ambu se acercó y se inclino para mirarla.

—Si, solo estoy un poco cansada —estiro las piernas y recargo su cabeza contemplando el cielo— es muy tarde.

—La llevaré cargando —otro de su equipo se acercó a ella.

—No es necesario ¿Sabes que ocurriría si Ibiki me ve llegar asi? —sinrio y extendió sus brazos para que la ayudarán a levantarse.

«Espera un poco más Shika» se levantó y con un gesto indico que siguieran.

.

o.o.o.o.o.

.

—Shikamaru es muy tarde ¿Dónde está Ino? —Chouji se acerco al moreno con un plato repleto de comida.

—En una misión —murmuro entre dientes al ver que era tarde y nadie tenía idea de dónde podía estar la rubia.

—Ella no se perdería una fiesta asi.

—Chouji, lo se. Pero es una kunoichi e Ibiki la llamo especialmente.

—Ya veo —puso la mano en el hombro del cabeza de piña comprendiendo su preocupación.

Shikamaru solo asintió con la cabeza y contemplo la fiesta que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, fijo la vista en la mesa de regalos y sonrió de lado al imaginar la emoción de la rubia al abrirlos.

Por encima vez en la noche fijo su vista en el reloj, maldijo internamente al comprobar que era demasiado tarde. Se levantó de su asiento y salió al balcón para encender un cigarrillo, estaba ¿preocupado? no sabía exactamente que sentir ante tal situación donde no podía saber la condición de su rubia.

Saco su encendedor y jugo con el un poco antes de encender el cigarrillo que estaba en sus labios, antes de que pudiera hacerlo se sobresalto al sentir unas manos cubriendo sus ojos.

—Señorita le he dicho muchas veces que estoy casado con la mujer más hermosa —susurro en tono divertido.

—Tonto —se colocó frente a él y golpeo su pecho— ¿Quién se te ha estado insinuando? —Ino lo miro molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Nadie, todas saben el riesgo que corren de hacerlo —se acercó a la chica y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para acercarla.

—Feliz cumpleaños Shika —sonrio y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello— te tengo un regalo.

—Ya me lo diste —beso sus labios.

—¿Si? —correspondio al beso y lo miró confundida.

—Tenerte junto a mi es el mejor regalo esta noche —la separo y contemplo el vestido azul que tenía la chica, le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, no tenía tirantes y un cinturón que estaba debajo de sus pechos que hacía que la tela delineara su figura.

—Te tengo uno mejor —sonrio y lo jaló dentro del salón.

Al colocarse al centro de la pista la música favorita de ambos empezó a sonar y como era costumbre una galería de fotos se proyecto.

—Te amo Shikamaru —se levantó en puntitas y beso los labios del moreno.

—Te amo problemática —la atrajo hacia él y levantándola un poco en el aire le dio una vuelta justo cuando terminaba la canción.

—Feliz cumpleaños Shika —lo volteó para que viera la última fotografía que se proyectaba con la leyenda "mi primer día con papá".

—Ino —giro a verla mientras su cabeza formulaba infinidad de teorías.

—Seremos padres —coloco sus manos en su vientre sin dejar de ver al chico— ¿supere el regalo?

—Definitivamente —se acercó colocando una mano en el vientre y beso sus labios. Miro la hora en su reloj y saco un pequeño paquete de la bolsa de su traje— Feliz cumpleaños futura mamá —le extendio el regalo y beso su frente.

—Gracias Shika —abrio el paquete y se coloco la pulsera— es hermosa.

—No más que tu.

...

.

.

FIN

.

.

...

Espero les haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos.


End file.
